


prompts I'll never write

by lonely_pinqueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_pinqueen/pseuds/lonely_pinqueen
Summary: Just prompts I posted on my Tumblr
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Nino Lahiffe/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Damian and Jon dated for about two years before breaking up feeling they were better off as friends, and then, comes along this French class (can be before, after or during Lila's reign) and Damian is instantly drawn to Marinette, but he is standoffish towards her making our favorite little bug to believe that he hAtEs her, or just can't really stand to be around her.

Well, then comes some gala or villain attack where the batfam shows up and helps the situation and Robin absolutely panics when he sees Marinette laying on the floor with some kind of wound, and he completely drops his guard and runs off to help her, revealing to a small number of people his identity.

Well Jon, being the ever bestest friend and coolest ex-boyfriend in town, instantly flies over because he heard Damian's panic (he totally still keeps tabs on his ex because he's a worry filled friend) and once he lands he instantly starts teasing the hell out of his crime fighting partner. 

Well fast forward a month (maybe a year) depends on you) Marinette and Damian are now dating (there is no hawkmoth, he was taken care of) and the two love each other, but they can't help to feel as if someone is missing, and it causes fights, fights to the point they think of breaking up, but then, one day, Jon (he was near or in the house during said one fights) ups and pulls both friends into a hugs and kisses their foreheads and is all, "I'm not letting go until you two talk shit out and figure out what the hell is causing all this yelling." 

And boom, this is when both realise they both really love Jon (well that Marinette had fallen in love with the super while Damian had never lost said love while still holding the same kind of love for each other) and they welcome our little ray of sunshine into their relationship and live happily ever after. 


	2. Chapter 2

maribat au where luka meets Damian first and is put off by his standoff personality, but the boys song cries out for warmth and comfort that luka does a full 180 and tries his best to worm his way into the Wayne's heart, or just gain his friendship. In comes Marinette and she and Damian butt heads for the longest time until luka sits the two of them down and helps them find interests of which both suit them and helps them become like the bestest of friends who still fight like an old married couple.

A couple years pass and these three friendship is still going strong, but Marinette has fallen in love with both of the boys and she doesn't know what to do, so she starts distancing herself, and the boys notice and try figuring out what's wrong with their friend. 

Like Marinette will straight up jump into a river if she sees them walking towards her. That's how badly she panics because she's scared they'll find out and hate her, the boys eventually find out. Maybe after like three months, and cornor her and look her dead in the eyes with the most done expressions to ever be placed upon their face. Their arms are crossed and everything, and that's basically how Marinette finds out her two favorite boys both liked her as well, and she found out they had started dating awhile back and wanted her to be part of their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

maribat au where Damian and Marinette don't meet until later in their life, like when they're in their mid to late twenties. The Wayne's are conducting business in Paris, while also meeting up with the miraculous team in their hero personas to invite them into the justice league.

(In this au hawkmoth was defeated before Marinette graduated high school and she banned the justice league from ever stepping foot into Paris during his reign when she first called them, she only needed their detective skills anyways, and so brought forth their kind of working partnership, but Robin and ladybug never met) Damian, now having stepped away from the Robin mantel because he out grew it is now a green lantern.

He long since lost the passion to be the next batman, instead letting that mantle hang on his father's shoulders until his newest brother, Terry was ready for it.

Anyways, the newest justice league members (Conner, Jon, Damian, Bart, Cassie, Donna est...) are all gathered around the top of the Eiffel tower awaiting for the Parisan team. Although Damian has calmed out through the years, he still holds little patience when it comes to waiting, and plus, the JLA team had been standing there waiting for an hour.

So, Ladybug and Damian (being a green lantern would he just go by green lantern or would he give himself a different name?) start off on the wrong foot, mainly because the taller boy couldn't keep his mouth shut and Marinette has a tendency, while as Ladybug retorting back to asswhole remarks and digging a grave too deep for herself to crawl out of. She thinks about throwing the offer to join the JLA out but she thinks otherwise and takes up the offer.

Que Damian grumbling under his breath the whole way back to the watchtower. The other members of the new JLA just frown and shake their heads as they watch their emotionally constipated friend arguing with himself over the bug themed hero with grey eyes. 

Soon they meet in their civilian lives, Marinette having moved to Gotham or Jump City from Paris in order to expand her rising fashion empire. She still hasn't revealed to the world that she's MDC, she plans on doing it in a dramatic way. 

Anyways, the former al Ghul and Dupian-Cheng meet by complete accident, Marinette is out grocery shopping and forgot her wallet at home, didn't even notice it until she was getting ready to pay for everything, and Damian, is in the same line at the store for some reason (either he's stocking up on snacks for all the speedsters or took up the task of shopping in a means to let Alfred have more time off in the short time he has left). But Damian, realizing that the woman before him is seemingly flustered while looking through her purse steps up and offers to pay for it. He explains it's no hassle and was happy to help. 

Well Marinette waits for him outside as he pays for his own groceries and she insists that she repays him back in someway, and so the two begin to bicker back and forth because Damian is insisting that she mustn't and shouldn't have to repay, and that he was perfectly fine with having paid for her things. Marinette, having gotten worked up with arguing hands him a business card with her info and tells him to go to the address when he's free. 

A few days later, Damian has found his way to her apartment, Marinette had guesstimated his measurements and had been working night and day, running on sheer will power and the magic of baked goods, but finally she had completed his new suit jacket (or whatever kind of clothing you choose) and greeted him with a brightness that even out shown Jon's. 

Anyways, after this they start a little game of paying one another back for literally **every. little. thing.** But during their hero working hours they bicker nonstop to the point almost everyone his ready to shove both off a cliff or into one of the watchtowers many closests.


	4. Chapter 4

so, after Damian walks away from the Robin mantle leaving behind his father and the titans, he still leaves a note for Jon to find. The note says something along the lines that he has completely left America and plans on trying to leave the hero community behind, but Jon doesn't give up on finding the kid, because even though he's been aged up to 17 they are still the best of friends, so he lies to the titans saying that he's not going after him because he knows they don't care for damian like he does. 

Anyways, Jon finds his way to Paris, and that's where he finds damain, he's staying with the Tsurugi's, Kagamis mother had escaped the league of assassin's when she was a teenager, but before doing so she had promised Talia if anything happened to her, or any al Ghul (besides her father) she would take them in and care for them. So Damian's been there for about a month before his aged up best friend had found him, and he's kind of made a place for himself at school and with people he could possibly come to call friends. 

And then comes Marinette, the blue-black haird klutz of a girl literally fell over and into Damian's chest as she was trying to either escape the bullying of her classmates (in this head cannon I'm going to leave Nino out because I like them as best friends) or trying to escape Lila's harassment (it could go both ways). Anyways, Damian has half the mind to tell this girl off, but he stopped himself because he could see the fear and hurt in her clear blue eyes, as well as see the crowd of students, or an angry Lila headed their way, so he helps her up and runs off with her to hide, and that's how Marinette gained herself a personal bodyguard, who insults her, but it's whatever because she insults him back. 

In comes Jon, the teenager is distraught and practically leaps at his even shorter childhood friend in attempt to hug him. They both fall to the ground because Jon's got super strength and he's like way taller than Damian now. Anyways, after they are now both standing up right, Jon just starts yelling at Damian, because, like he was worried he went evil. The titans hadn't left much room for imagination, and he could've explained more in his letter of where he was going instead of being vague, and Damian just shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes at his friend, he may also not be slightly smiling because he does have someone in his old life who still seems to care for him.

Que in his new friends being really confused to the fact that a 17 year old puppy literally tackled their standoffish friend, and got him to smile! They stand there in confused silence for awhile before Jon turns around and introduce's himself. Damian and Jon don't right out tell them everything from their life, but they eventually do, and because I'm salty about this too, they somehow find a way to deage Jon to the age he's supposed to be, and they are all happily living life in Paris, with visits from Jon who hadn't told anyone, but his mom and dad because they are both reporters and would've found out on their own, but he made them promise not to tell Batman or the titans until Damian had expressed otherwise, which wouldn't be until he was like twenty. 

Also, if anyone wanted to go with Damian becoming a green lantern headcannon I'd be cool with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I really like the idea of Damian becoming a green lantern.


	5. Chapter 5

maribat au where they are in the nightmare before christmas, but Marinette is Jack and Damian is Sally (Dr. Finkelstein could be Ras or Talia), Oogie Boogie is Lila (could also be Andre the ice cream man, someone had committed on my Tumblr post that he'd fit the character better), Lock Shock and Barrel could be any of the bat-kids or anyone from Marinette's class, and the mayor is either Bruce or Commissioner Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've updated, For Birds and Bugs, but I've had really bad writer's block when it's come to one-shots so I've just been creating prompts that I don't have the brain capacity to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //may contain spoliers if you have never read the book/seen the movie.  
> stardust au because why not

daminette stardust au where Damian is the star, and Marinette is the last bloodline to the thrown of the city behind the wall. 

Sabine, her mother, was the cherished daughter of the king and beloved by her brothers. She was sold into slavery and his kept prisoner (hawkmoth or mayura), and Tom the ever curious young man that he is finds his way over the wall and to Sabine. The two meet, fall in love at first sight and things happen. Soon Tom must leave to go on back to the town of Wall, and nine months later the guard of the wall (Andre the ice cream man of master fu) delivers a basket that holds a baby Marinette to her father. 

Eighteen years pass, and Tom has raised his daughter on his own in his families bakery. Well, Marinette is in love with the town's most famous family's son, Adrien Agreste (or it could be Felix, whom ever you see fit) and she's tempted to win his heart, but soon discovers (over the little picnic she planned, that Adrien/Felix has proposed to Lila) she promised to bring him the star they both saw fall and crash behind the wall within a week. 

Soon comes Marinette's journey to the star. She finds him, and is surprised, for in the crater, there is no space rock, but a boy, a teenaged boy with dark skin, nearly pitch black hair that looks to have stars in them, and the most unnaturally pretty green eyes she'd ever seen, no her heart did not skip any beats at the sight. 

Anyways, a long adventure follows after them, the star, Damian, she has learned his name to be has three witches after him in hopes to eat his heart to restore their youth. (Ras, darkseid, and slade(you can change them to whoever)) 

Anyways, they soon find themselves on a ship of lightning pirates and Damian has began to shine, his heart is happy and he's fallen in love with Marinette and she has fallen in love with him, but doesn't realize it, she's struggling with the fact that her longest love has been replaced by someone who could practically be a stranger.

Anyways, things happen, and Marinette cuts a lock of Damian's hair and leaves him to go back to the Town of Wall, Damian wakes up all happy and shiny because he'd felt loved, only to learn Marinette has left him to go back to Adrien/Felix, so, heartbroken and dejected, Damian makes his way to the wall to cross in order to help Marinette get her "one true love". 

Anyways, it pretty much just follows the plot of the movie/book(?) (Idk never read the book)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this one.
> 
> Anyways, a daminette doctor who au.... Kind of...

au where Marinette finds her way into the DC universe... Well she wonders around for a bit before Wonder Woman, or Black Canary take her in and and care for her as they help this teenage girl find her way back to her own universe. Well this takes awhile, like a few years because they haven't even stepped foot into different universes, just earth's, none of the speedsters have run that fast to break that barrier.

So Marinette is stuck there for three to four years (could be longer, up to you) in that time Marinette and Damian meet, fight and hate each other, grow to tolerate one another, become friends, pine over one another, aNd then fall in love. In that exact order, but make it dramatic. 

Anyways, Damian's proposed to this girl, and about a week after the proposal the league has finally broken the code to crossing universes and found Marinette's. The young couple are heart broke, especially Marinette because part of her wants to stay and marry Damian, have a family with him and everything, but another part of her wants to go back home, see her friends (what's left of them at least) hug her mother and father, possibly see her grandmother and the rest of her family.

Then some big, life threatening event happens, and Marinette gets trapped in her universe for a few years. Neither Damian nor her have moved on from one another. They still wear their engagement rings on their fingers and everything. 

The two lost lovers find one another and reunite, they are happy for a short while, before reality comes crashing down on the couple, forcing then to focus on the matter at hand. (Not sure what should happen) 

Anyways, the threat is taken care of, and Marinette is running out of time, she's burning up a sun in order to stay with Damian, the deminsion cannon can only go so long before disappearing with or without her, so the two stand before one another, both crying Marinette is confessing some things. The two have children, twins, born on her universe (a boy and a girl you can name them whatever but at the moment I'mma go with Antoine and Maryam). Damian is devastated he's missed out on so much, but he's also come to find out Marinette has no one but their children, her parents had died in an akuma accident while ladybug had been away, and her grandparents had died of old age. All her friends had moved on, or simply become so engrossed with Lila's stories they can't tell the difference between fact and lies. 

Damian, the man that he is, knows he cannot leave his own universe, and he can't be selfish enough to keep the mother of his children to himself, so he does the hardest thing he's had to do, he lets her go back (this part will play out like how rose left the doctor on the beach, or I guess it's the other way around). 

Anyways, with the right equations, the speedsters soon find their way back to Marinette, this time, years doesn't pass, maybe about a few months, and the small family are reunited and soon the wedding of the century is about to take place.


End file.
